


Head and Heart (Praying Won’t Do It)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fantine is sassy, Femslash, Hell, I really hope this isn't ooc?, Javert's that super-passionate girl you wonder about but stay the hell away from, Les Mis femslash weekend, Modern AU, Oh, Rule 63, Valjean's the reformed awkward bad girl who's still liked by the population, Women's College AU, just read it, they're genderbent at a modern college why do I care?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s weird, Jeanne. I don’t, like, know how to say this, but you’re so much better than her.  You’re going places.  She’s a crazy pretentious bitch who’s probably gonna be committed for fucking the Lincoln Memorial.  Why do you want that?” <br/>For the LesMisFemslash Weekend on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head and Heart (Praying Won’t Do It)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the weirdest AU, I know. Inspired by my own college experience (aka I celebrated the end of my first year of college by writing about lesbian genderswapped student versions of old French guys).

  
 Fuck it, where was she?   
  
It was 12:30 on a Friday night (Saturday morning?) and Jeanne Valjean wasn’t high enough for this shit.  
  
“Dearie, come on!  Let’s go have one.”  
  
Jeanne nods at her friend and begins to weave through the crowd, Fantine following with her purse.  Apparently her shoulders come in handy for something, even if it’s not wearing little tank tops like her more-than-slightly-tipsy companion.  
  
“Having a good time?”  Fantine asks, flopping sideways a bit as she pulls out her cigarettes on the parapet outside, newly-cut hair ruffling in the breeze.  
  
Jeanne lights them both before answering.  “Yeah, just wish there were more people here.”  It’s met with an eye roll.  
  
“God, is this about Viv again? Jesus, she’s not even that pretty.  Walks like a soldier and dresses like porno meets cat lady.”  
  
Jeanne snorts.  It’s true about the cat lady part.  But why doesn’t Fantine see Viv, see how good and hardworking and wonderful she is?  It’s been six months, and she still thinks her crush is just the crazy girl on her floor who spends every waking minute at the library.  It’s pissing Jeanne off.    
  
“Yeah, I’m just sad we haven’t seen her for a while, you know?” she replies, voice carefully neutral as she flicks the ash over the edge and smoothes her bangs back.  She’s not fighting with Fantine-neither of them can afford it at this point.   
  
“She’s weird, Jeanne. I don’t, like, know how to say this, but you’re so much better than her.  You’re going places.  She’s a crazy pretentious bitch who’s probably gonna be committed for fucking the Lincoln Memorial.  Why do you want that?”   
  
Jeanne takes a deep breath and tries not to take offense. Fantine is drunk, and it’s almost the anniversary of _what happened_ again.  They don’t need this.   
  
“I feel like we could’ve had something, I don’t know,” she says finishing her cigarette too quickly as always and crossing her arms.  _The nighttime walks, the debates, the bench after that one party. God she’s so beautiful, ready to take on anything, just attacks everything like she knows she’s going to win._    “It was a shit time for both of us when I asked her out, but it’s better now.”    
  
     Fantine squished her cigarette down onto the stone beneath them, twisting it back and forth.  Jeanne has a feeling she knows who the action’s directed towards.

  
 “I’m better now.  I told you about that internship, right?”     
  
Fantine smiles at her friend.  “Yeah, it’s awesome.  You’re gonna do great, Jeanne.  From dropping out of two classes to having half the profs in love with you.  Comeback queen.”  
  
Jeanne smiles back as she pulls her damp curls into a ponytail and tries not to blush.  “Yeah, I hope so.”  Let’s hope not everything comes back.  
  
Jeanne wants to sit for a little while longer, maybe try giving Viv a call again (the library does close at 10 on the weekends...), but Fantine is dragging her back inside before she knows it.    
  
A few feet away, a car of drunk guys screams past them on the highway, and she sees Fantine start. _Dear God, help me keep her safe, help me protect her._  
  
“Assholes,”  she calls back, hiking up her crop top in defiance.    
  
“Fuck ‘em,”  Jeanne agrees, sliding the cross around her neck back and forth with one hand as she reaches for the door.  _Keep her safe, keep her safe._  
  
 _God, keep all of us safe._  
  



End file.
